


The Wrong End of the Wand

by JLPierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, bun in the oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre
Summary: Prompter: mere_whispersPrompt: She's told him that she's about to make a big reveal (cue: pregnancy!) and he is terrified that she's gonna break up with him. [She' been in a bad mood, probably, because she hasn't gotten the chance to tell him? And, possibly, pregnancy is making her moody, as well. But he misreads everything... and hides away in his office?]Suggested pairing(s): Draco/HermioneAdditional: Flangst! Like – a LOT of angst, but a LOT of fluff, as well.Written for the HP_BunInTheOven Fest 2017.





	

Draco Malfoy was a coward.

He tried to deny it, but the evidence was currently stacked against him. Like a coward, he was hiding in his office, pretending to be drowning in mountains of paperwork that desperately needed his signature.

He wasn't drowning; he was running.

Her words had been swirling around in his mind, her constant mood swings had put him on edge even before she had spoken, but the moment she had insisted that he come for dinner that evening, he had felt the panic set in.

Draco wasn't stupid; he knew how good he had it. She was constantly idolised by everyone. She was intelligent, challenging, sexy, and funny. But best of all, she saw something in him that he didn't think existed. He had been a fool to think that she'd want to spend the rest of eternity with him, his grey eyes falling on the desk drawer where the little red box sat hidden inside. He was an idiot for not realising that one day, she'd see how much better off she was without him.

He had been upsetting her for days now, and as much as she denied it was him, the signs were as clear as day. It had started with him surprising her for lunch, her immediate disgust that he had made her favourite tuna sandwich was written all over her face before he even said ' _Accio_ '. She had kicked him out a few minutes later.

He had thought of the usual excuses, hormones and such, but it hadn't stopped there. There had been the time with the wine a few days later. It was one of her favourites, and it had taken him most of the week to find it for their first anniversary. Her thank you was a peck on the cheek before she placed it in that Muggle contraption that kept things cold.  _A peck_ , he thought, even now still in shock at her reaction. They were lovers, a couple; they weren't teenagers unsure of how to start a bloody relationship!

Draco had already contemplated just asking her outright if she was going to end it, but even in his mind, he knew what would happen.

_"Granger, we need to talk."_

_"Yes, we do," she'd huff with her hands on her hips. "I am in love with Ron and you are a selfish man who never deserved me."_

Draco shook that thought away immediately, becoming angry that the  _Weasel_ had crept in and made him doubt. He had given him a nice barge when he saw him heading to Potter's office, he couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he felt his own bruise forming from it, wondering what his must be like.

It didn't matter that he had spent such a long time getting her to see that he had changed. It didn't matter that before they even went on a date, he had made lunch for them as they spent time helping her finding and then moving her parents to a safe location. He would always be: Draco Malfoy - Death Eater, and a failed one, at that. He hung his head until it eventually made contact with the desk, his fingers brushed through his white blond hair as he growled angrily. He had once thought that something good would come to him, that maybe he would get a happy ending with the girl of his dreams.

Hermione had been everything he needed and more; she was the sun that lit up his way through the darkness that he had been struggling to fight through for so long. She was also, as hard as it was to admit, the bossy, know-it-all he needed to put him in his place. She never gave in; she hated the colour green and his silk sheets, forcing him to get rid of them if he ever wanted anything to happen between them in his bed.

They had enjoyed numerous vacations: sipping wine in the South of France, eating incredible pasta dishes in Rome and even a weekend in muggle London seeing sights he had never known existed.  _Could that be it?_ They hadn't gone away in a few months, were she thinking that he no longer cared for her because they hadn't visited somewhere new, doused their pallet with new and exquisite tastes.  _No,_ he suddenly thought to himself. Hermione had been the one insistent on them enjoying one another's time here, in the comfort of their homes, so that couldn't be it.

Draco continued to rack his brain, trying to figure out just what it was that he had done wrong. He had been polite to her friends - even if they had not deserved it, and he had bought her that first edition of Peter Rabbit that she had been harping on about for weeks. He spoilt her, a lot if he was honest, maybe that was the problem, she possibly disliked his casual expenditure. Maybe she felt like a charity case and was tired of him treating her as such. He could refrain from doing that if it was what she wanted. He was just standing up from his seat behind the desk ready to face her when the door of his office was nearly blown off its hinges.

Splinters of wood went flying in different directions as his grey eyes that were filled with worry looked at the clock hanging above the now blown open door.

_20:05_

Draco had meant to meet her an hour ago.

He met the hard brown-eyed gaze of the witch he had come to love and hate in such a short time. She was angry, that was for sure. The lines in her forehead were deeper than usual and her stance was set to battle mode. He went for his wand, but like always, she was faster and had non-verbally summoned it, smirking as she plucked it from the air.

"Gran - Hermione, listen -"

"- I've spent two hours slaving in my kitchen. Thirty minutes of that time was spent rolling mincemeat into balls because I know how much you like bloody meatballs!" Hermione hissed as she took three steps into the office, her bushy brown hair crackling with anger. If he hadn't feared for his life before, he certainly did now. "I sat, waiting like an idiot for you to come, for an hour! The candles burnt out. The wine became dry not worthy of drinking and the food, oh, the food was colder than your body is going to be when I'm done with you!"

Draco stood up straight, deciding that if he was about to die, then he would die with whatever dignity he had left. "If I'm being honest, I didn't exactly want to be coerced into being amicable over meatballs."

"What are you rattling on about?" she asked, icily.

"I am talking about how you only invited me over for lunch just so that you could point out my ill-judged affections and how much of an idiot I've been before kicking me out with a doggy bag," Draco snarled.

Folding her arms against her chest, Hermione looked like a volcano on the brink of exploding.

"Do you always make flawed accusations, or is it just when you're with me?" she asked, bitterly. "If you pulled your head out of arse, you'd have realised what tonight was really about."

"Another night for you to be a stuck up bitch?" he replied, knowing he had gone too far before the gasp had even escaped her lips. He felt the air leave the room. He was sure that if anyone was still here working late, they had probably just left out of fear of the mass explosion of spells that would be aimed at him. Draco had no choice; he had to stand his ground.

Hermione's face was unreadable as she closed the distance between them, staring deep into his grey eyes as if searching for soul so that she could destroy it there and then. "If you had any idea you would feel very foolish right now," she said, shaking her head.

Raising his chin, just enough to show her that he meant what he'd said, he replied, "You, apparently have mistaken me for someone else, Granger."

" _Fuck, you,_  Malfoy!"

"Don't even tempt me," he said. "Just stop messing about and end it like you want to. I will leave you alone, I won't make a fuss and I'll get Pansy to get my things."

"Draco, what are you -"

"- Fine, you want to see me upset, Hermione? I'm upset. I have no idea what I would do without you. I hate the fact that you slowly wormed your way into my life, that you became a friend I relied on before making me fall in love with you. I do not fall in love. But I have, with you. And I've thought long and hard all fucking day over what I could have done to drive you so far up the damn wall that you're on a shelf. Then on top of that I wondered what would possess you to invite me for a sympathy dinner like it's the last fucking supper!" he said, ignoring the way she was laughing at the pun he'd just made.

"Are you done?"

Draco sighed, not wanting to be done but having nothing more to say. "Yes."

"I have been moody," she admitted, a devilish smile appearing, she seemed calmer now that he had finished his rant.

_This is a trick_ ; his brain began to shout as alarm bells began going off in his mind.

Hermione's hand reached out to brush the edge of his robes, as she said, "I've been quite sensitive lately, while I've stopped liking the things I used to." Her free hand snaked around his waist, her fingers brushing against his shirt. "I've been hard to be around and I'm sorry for that."

Her face was just inches away from his as he started to think that maybe this was not a joke after all.

"Draco," Hermione giggled, her chestnut brown eyes looking up into grey ones. "Have you been hiding in your office all day to avoid me?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I mean… a little, but only because -"

"- I'm pregnant," she said, silencing him as his mouth closed only to open a second later. "We are pregnant." Hermione's hands wrapped around his neck as she moved closer until their bodies were only inches apart. "We are having a tiny version of us, as dangerous as that is for the world."

Draco was in shock, he didn't know what to say, never mind think. He felt as though he had been left stranded in the middle of nowhere. His hands were limp at his side, his eyes seeing flashes of brown and bright light while his heart was rapidly hammering against his ribcage as if it was trying to escape.

"Pregnant?"

Hermione went up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly, bringing him back from wherever his thoughts had taken him. "Draco, I'm having your baby."

"You… aren't breaking up with me?" he asked, feeling stupid already.

Hermione smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with love. "Draco, I am having your baby," she repeated.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

Hermione nodded, tears ready to fall. "If you want to be," she said, fear flitting across her face for a moment.

Draco kissed her, his hands on her hips to pull her gently against him. He kissed her with everything he had as he wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek away. He couldn't let her go, needing and wanting more of her as if he had been without her for so long. When they broke apart for air, his head was spinning with excitement and giddiness - emotions he wasn't familiar with.

"You… want this?" she asked, apprehensively.

Draco smiled at her. "More than anything," he said, truthfully. "I've... never been happier, I love you so much." He held her in his arms, kissing her forehead as she cried happy tears.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"I'm going to be a dad," he stated, feeling like he would burst from the happiness he felt.

"You are."

* * *

**xoxo**


End file.
